


What The Hell?!

by our_lives_are_tragic



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Slight Cussing, mentions rape, you broke into my apartment!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_lives_are_tragic/pseuds/our_lives_are_tragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear her before I see her, and if her melodious voice is anything to go by, then she must be beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell?!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is basically just a random one shot with pretty much no story line to it. This is my first time doing this so please don't break my heart! Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> This was inspired by this other fic I read but I couldn't find it, sorry about that.

"What the hell?" I mutter, sitting up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. Something woke me up and I don't remember what it was. I run my hand through my messy blonde hair and am about to chalk it up to something I dreamt but just don't remember, when I hear someone sniffle and what sounds like footsteps. My eyes widen, any bit of sleepiness I recently had, gone.

"Fuck. It'd really suck if I died tonight." I groan as I get up and reach underneath my bed, retrieving my softball bat, practically new might I add since softball has never really been my sport. Well anything that doesn't involve Netflix marathon watching really isn't my thing. I tiptoe out of my room in my apartment and start to walk towards where the person who just might kill me, is. I slip into my living room and immediately reach over to flip on the lights. I squint my eyes when assaulted by the sudden bright light. I hear her before I see her, and if her melodious voice is anything to go by, then she must be beautiful.

"Shit." I hear, and as soon as my eyes adjust, I see her. There stands a girl, about my age, maybe 19 or 20. Tousled auburn hair, dark eyes and pink cheeks. Woah. She looks completely surprised and with that I snap out of my momentary awed silence.

"What the fuck! Who are you!? Why are you in my   
apartment at 3 in the damn morning?!" I shout at the incredibly pretty girl standing by the window in my living room.

"Oh god." She mutters, slapping her hands over her mouth. All of the color drains from her face and she looks like she's been crying. I wonder whats wrong. Wait, no! She broke into my apartment in the middle of the night. I don't care.

"I'm so sorry!! I thought this was my friend Shane's apartment." She frantically tries to explain.

"Shane?! No, he's the room one over.You probably miscounted windows when scaled the side of my fucking apartment building!" I shout, exasperated. I'm really not as pissed off as I sound, but I can't let her think that it's okay to break into people's apartments.

"I'm really sorry, okay? It was a mistake. I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me and I wanted to sleep on Shane's couch." She says loudly to me, frustration clear in her tone. What kind of idiot would cheat on her? I sigh.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your boyfriend, but next time make sure you know which window to crawl into. What if it was a really creepy guys apartment?, that would suck." I say, not wanting her to be upset anymore. Whats-her-face scoffs out a laugh, one of her eyebrows rising up.

"That would suck? Instead of saying I could get raped or murdered or something, you say it would suck? You're one weird girl blondie."

I smile, "you're calling me weird?! You literally just 'accidentally' broke into my apartment and have yet to tell me your name." I tease, finally putting the bat down and bringing my arms up to cross over my chest. Her cheeks go wonderfully pink once again, much to my pleasure.

"Fine, you got me there, we're both weird. I'm Karma Ashcroft by the way. Sorry, it wasn't my inclination to introduce myself to the girl whose apartment I broke into." I chuckle, not expecting such sarcasm and bashfulness at the same time. Huh Karma, unique name for a gorgeous face.

"And here I didn't expect to be having a conversation with the pretty girl who broke into my apartment at 3 in the morning. I'm Amy Raudenfeld. Glad we've reached first name basis. That makes this slightly less weird." I smile triumphantly when I see a beautiful shade of pink appear on her cheeks and she smiles back embarrassedly. My eyes widen when I remember the conversation I had with Shane earlier when he invited me to a party one of the frat guys were having. Shane mentioned his plans to get "lucky" and not returning home tonight. He offered to help me find a cute girl, but I turned him down in favor of a date with my bed and Netflix queue.

I wince inwardly at the fact that I have to break the news to Karma that Shane isn't coming home tonight. Dammit I worked so hard to put that smile on her face.

"Ah sorry to break it to you, but I talked to Shane earlier and he mentioned not coming home tonight."

I shrug timidly and nearly pout in frustration when her face drops, no smile come back.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I can't go back home." Karma says very miserably, and dammit, someone with such a beautiful smile should never frown. I suck in a nervous breath when an idea strikes and really seriously hope she says yes so I won't look like an idiot.

"Well, you can sleep on my couch if-if you want to I mean because you don't have to. It's pretty comfortable. I definitely wouldn't mind, um yeah I'm rambling so I'm totally going to stop now." I roll my eyes at myself, my face on fire. Why couldn't I just have left the lights off. Karma looks at me and that amazing smile is back, maybe embarrassing myself isn't all that tragic. How could anyone cheat on her?

"You're cute when you ramble. And yeah, I'd like that. At least I know we won't be murdered or something because you seemed pretty handy with that softball bat." Karma teases as I smile goofily, trying not to smile too huge at the fact that she called me cute.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I would probably injure myself more than I'd hurt this imaginary murderer." Karma lets out a hearty laugh, "somehow I completely believe you."

I fake gasp, bringing my hand up to my chest in mock   
offense, "you don't have to agree with me you know, sheesh." We both laugh, me pouting playfully.

"You can sit down, I'll go get a pillow and some blankets for you." I tell her, grinning when she flops down onto my couch, making herself comfortable. I go to my room and grab one of my pillows and pull a blanket out of my closet. I stop for a moment and take a deep breath. Dammit Amy stop flirting, she literally just caught her boyfriend cheating on her! My eyebrows raise in curiosity when I remember that important piece of information and I walk back out there.

Karma is sitting back, looking awfully comfortable and drowsy. God she's adorable. She smiles when I come into view and sits up, patting the spot next to her. I put the blanket and pillow on the coffee table by the couch and sit next to her.

I ran my hand through my hair and try not to blush when I see her eyes follow the movement. "You know, you never told me what happened with you and your boyfriend." I say and almost immediately regret it when her shoulders sag tiredly and her smile turns into a grimace. "You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry I asked, that was totally insensitive." I quickly backtrack, not wanting to be the one to make her frown. Karma looks at me, trying to smile in reassurance, but I can immediately tell its fake.

"No, it's okay. It was the whole reason why I accidentally broke into your apartment," karma takes a deep breath before continuing, "well, so I was supposed to be staying at my mom's for the weekend, but when I was halfway there she called and said there was a change in plans, something about an emergency palm reading my aunt needs. Oh yeah my parents are total hippies by the way. Anyway, so I came back and noticed the front door was unlocked. I came in and noticed a freaking trail of clothes leading up to our room. When I opened the door to our room there Liam is, my boyfriend of three years butt naked fucking his high school friends-with-benefits. I ran out of there, but he chased after me, saying it just happened and that he loves me. Our relationship hadn't been working for like a year now, we both just didn't know how to let go, but it still hurt that he would cheat on me, you know? We just yelled at each other for a while, but I was just so exhausted, so I told him we've been over long before this. He tried telling me that that isn't true, but I just shook my head and walked out." Karma looks so unbearably sad that my heart breaks a little.This Liam guy is such a douche.

"You wanna know what I think?" I say, finally.

"Slightly scared, but okay."

I smile, "I think that Liam is an idiot, and he didn't deserve you. Despite the fact that you break into apartments, I think you're amazing and you deserve someone who will make you smile instead of frown because you have an amazing smile and it should be illegal for it to ever go away. And you know, it would like suck if you never smiled." I'm a blushing mess by now, but Karma doesn't look sad any more so it's totally worth it. She's also blushing and biting her lip, so much for me not flirting anymore.

Karma leans over and wraps her arms around my neck in a hug, and yupp her hugs can probably cure cancer.

"Thank you, so much Amy. And you're still cute when you ramble." She whispers into my ear, making me shiver. When we pull away she's smiling smugly and I narrow my eyes in warning, making her giggle.

"All right, I think I've been thoroughly embarrassed enough today, and the day hasn't even really started. Get some sleep you felon." I joke in a shaky tone. I get up and rub the back of my neck, really wanting to hug her again, but I'm not really sure my heart can take it.

"Night Amy." Karma says, smiling a very mischievous smile, and dammit, she winks at me. Pure evil. As if on cue my face flames and I quickly turn on my heel to escape to my room. I hear her giggle echo through the apartment as I flee the room.

~

"You don't have to leave just yet, we could go get breakfast or something." I tell her. Its the next morning and Karma is about to leave.

"You're gonna miss me." She sing songs, Why does this girl have to tease me so much?

I glare at her, "You know what? Get outta my apartment buttface. I could totally still press charges." I stick my tongue out at her to show I'm definitely not serious, her break-in is probably the best thing to ever happen to me. Pathetic, I know.

Karma jabs me in the ribs playfully in retaliation, "I kinda don't wanna leave either, but I need to officially end it with Liam and get my things so I can stay with a friend."

I swallow at hearing her say 'officially end it' doing a mental happy dance.

Karma continues, "but I would like to, you know, hang out sometime? If you want to hang with a criminal that is." She says nervously, looking at me with these big hopeful eyes.

I grin and quickly grab a pen from the coffee table, accidentally dropping it when my hands shake too much from nerves, but thankfully catch it in mid air. Karma laughs, choking out a "smooth" to which I grumble for her to shut her face.

I scribble my number onto her hand, and with a surge of confidence I say, "Why don't you call me after you deal with all that stuff with Liam and moving out, and I'll take you out to dinner or something. No breaking and entering, no softball bats, just us." Karma blushes before smiling very softly.

"I'd love to. Although I may need to draw the line at breaking and entering. Its actually sorta fun. Especially when it's a cute rambling blonde on the other side."

I roll my eyes, "Again Ashcroft, you are lucky it was me and not a murderer or rapist."

"Yeah because that would suck right?"

"Oh god, get outta my apartment already!"

Yup definitely worth being woken up at three in the morning.


End file.
